Scottish Hammers
Scottish Hammers is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. The crew's current flag is Celtic Skye. Its captain is Seaworth. Crew History Scottish Hammers is an up and coming crew and they were part of the flag Malibu. The crew colors are maroon and yellow, based on the Tartan of Clan McLeod of Lewis. When Seaworth began his pirate career on the Midnight Ocean he was befriended by Berryboo and Digbads of the British Bandits. After sailing with them for a few hours Seaworth decided it was in his best interest to join the British Bandits and become friends with all of them. After about a year Seaworth was asked to be captain of the Mystic Welsh. This was the "training crew" established by the British Bandits. So Seaworth was captain for about 2 or 3 weeks and he liked being the captain. Seaworth started making preparations to become the captain of his own crew, but then was asked to step in and captain the British Bandits while Brummieboy took a break. That only lasted a few days and someone more qualified took over, Berryboo. Again Seaworth began to work on setting out to found his own crew. Seaworth first needed a name for his crew. Seaworth is very proud of his ancestry which is mostly Scottish, his mother's family name is McCabe and after doing research at a Highland Festival, he found that his family is a Sept of Clan McLeod of Lewis. There are two branches to Clan McLeod, Clan McLeod of Harris and Clan McLeod of Lewis. Seaworth also wanted to remain in the same flag as the British Bandits as well as remain friends and allies with the British Bandits. Here's where the name comes in British Bandits, Mystic Welsh, see the pattern? So with Seaworth's ancestors being Scottish he picked Scottish. Then for the second name King Edward "Longshanks" was known as the Hammer of the Scots, but Seaworth wanted the Scots to be the hammer just once so the Scottish Hammers were born. This crew is founded as a fun crew and if you want fun join us, if you're in the crew and you're not having fun let us know. We are also becoming a tight knit family crew. We have a mother and two sons in the crew, two sisters in the crew, a father and son in the crew and a husband and wife in the crew. Wow, who could ask for more tight knit than that? Public Statement The Scottish Hammers are back! Extended Public Statement Welcome to the Scottish Hammers! We have a crew forum at http://scottishhammers.freeforums.org/index.php Please register there and let us know something about yourself. The Crew Colors are Maroon and Yellow, although Red and Yellow work as well. It's just that Maroon and Yellow look better together. These colors were chosen as the Crew colors based on my ancestor's clans "tartan." The colors for Clan McLeod of Lewis' tartan are red and yellow. No member ever HAS to wear the crew colors, but it would be appreciated if you wore at least one of them as PART of your uniform. We are a growing crew and for that reason we need some ADDED rules. TO ALL JOBBERS: Welcome aboard. We are a family type of crew that loves the company of one another. We play to have fun, relax and make poe. If ye are interested in a permanent position with us, see one of our officers. Please be careful with your language. Believe it or not, there are kids playing this game. If you do leave during a battle, or have to be planked, then you will be docked poe upon the booty split. Now to the Crew Rules: 1. HAVE FUN! Enjoy the game, cuz that's what it is. A GAME! 2. BE LOYAL: Don't jump ship in the middle of a battle. I understand that some of you might be kids and have to leave cuz your parents say so and I understand that some of you are parents and have to leave because your kids need you. If you have to leave, let the Captain of the ship know and just TRY not to leave in the middle of battle. 3. BE HONEST: If someone asks a favor don't take from them. Don't take from someone's ship. Don't take from the crew most especially, but you shouldn't take from anyone! 4. BE HELPFUL: When you get on a ship, take a look and see where you're needed. Make sure to keep all stations full and keep working. It is never fair to get paid for lazing about while others do the work. (Don't ask to gun right away, I usually ask for someone to gun in battle, but I like to load them when we're out). The above listed rules are the same as they have always been. Below you’ll find the added rules. This is in no way meant to make this crew more strict or less fun. The new “rules” are being added to insure that EVERYONE receives the same treatment and to make sure that this crew continues to be AND have fun. One of the surest ways to make that happen is to give you ever opportunity and every took necessary. For this reason I am adding the following rules. 5. OFFICER TRAINING: Some of you have purchased ships and want to be made an officer so you can sail them. I understand that desire and want to you to do that as well. However before I make you an officer I want you to be trained to make sailing enjoyable for you AND for anyone jobbing on your ship. I want you to learn BNAV and why you can’t get your moves during a battle when your bilge is full and why the bilge stays full even though you have 2 people bilging. I mean let’s face it …. a good pillage means a lot of POE right? We sail to make POE and the more I can do to help you make POE, the better for all. To this end I have appointed Senior Officer Hulabug Training Officer. She may choose anyone to assist her in training. Once Hulabug and her assistant have given the word that a trainee has enough training to qualify as an officer … ye will be promoted. 6. DON’T CHEAT: Don’t cheat your jobbers just to make extra POE. Don’t plank people just before going to port so that you don’t have to pay them. IF you do and any of the other officers in this crew find out, you will be expelled from the crew. 7. DON’T SPEED PLANK: Don’t plank someone because they don’t answer you right away. We all get puzzle eyes from time to time and it just may be that they have also. Give them a few opportunities to answer and remember they may be a kid also. 8. BORROWING AND RESTOCKING: Some ships are available to be used by ANY officers in the crew. IF you borrow someone else’s ship make sure you have enough POE in your pockets to restock it …. Just in case disaster strikes and you make no POE during your PILLAGE. Make sure to restock the ship to the levels you found it. If you can’t remember to do that then you will end up either not allowed to borrow ships for expelled from the crew. That amounts to the same as stealing. 9. If you are out on a Sloop Pilly and you take some blood, sell the blood AFTER you divvy up the booty. Don't do it before you divvy so that the ship gets a cut because you and I both know that extra will most likely end up in your pocket. Then when you sell the blood AFTER the pilly ... use the /pay to pay each person their share. If you're out on a larger ship sell the blood and then divvy the booty as it is more costly to restock larger ships. 10. HAVE FUN ……. This is a game …. So make sure you have fun ….. and do all that you can to assist others to have it to. This is a game and having fun is the most important part of it. I like making friends and playing this game. One quick thing about me. I try to play at least 3 nights a week from about 8pm to 11pm EST. I also try to play a bunch on the weekends. However, I am a parent and a grandparent and I also work 3 different jobs so me playing doesn't always happen. If ye can't handle the captain not always being around, please don't stay in this crew and be miserable, find a crew that is more suitable. If you feel you are being mistreated in any way shape or form, come to me first. Don’t just up and leave. We will do all that we can to work things out. Seaworth